Talk:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite/@comment-184.89.130.172-20191028220003
My stories are Rated M for Mature, there’ll be nudity, sex, and Lemons. The 4 Dimensions are 100% Repaired, Rebuilt, Restored, etc, etc, and etc... It’s all back to what they looked like before Z-ARC attacked, and there’s lots and lots of new places, and modifications. Of course there’s no more Topsiders and Commons, they united as 1. Also the 4 Dimensions have merged back into the United World, and it’s 100% repaired, rebuilt, restored, etc, etc, and etc... It’s back to what it looked like before Z-ARC destroyed it. Cyberse World is back to what it looked like before it was destroyed. I leave nothing in ruins, if I did, it means I have to get rid of the people who refuse to leave the location that’s left in ruins. I’ll have the 6 Legends and their girlfriends have their conversation on what they accomplished. I could have Vivian Wong put Aura in the Washing Machine. I’ll give Zuzu the chance to whack her, since I do plan for her and her counterparts to kiss Yuya on the lips. It’s after they save his life. Shade will use all 6 summoning methods and lots of old school spells and traps when he duels Bohman. I plan to give Judgement Arrows to Specter, and I plan to give Solemn Judgement to Varis. With all the number cards I found on Card Maker Wikia, I don’t need Yuma or any number holder to use Astral’s deck, they won’t need his deck. Archetypes: 100% Completed Series’: 100% Completed Misc’s: 100% Completed Types: 100% Completed I use only English Dub names, Japanese names are only temporarily until I get their English Dub names. I’ll make no errors, I’ll follow the game rules of the TCG and OCG, also for the cards that don’t have TCG/OCG Counterparts. You already know what Monsters I plan for Varis to use when he duels Jean-Michel Roget. It’s a Master Duel, and Varis is dueling him in the same spot where he dueled The Shepherd. There’ll be no holographic versions of Roget, he needs to learn to duel his enemies himself, he’ll summon 3 copies of Ancient Gear Howitzer in Defense Mode, And he’ll have 3 copies of Ancient Gear Megaton Golem in Attack Mode. I bet Roget will be surprised when he sees Varis summon these monsters: Fusion Monsters: Borreload Furious Dragon Synchro Monsters: Borreload Savage Dragon Xyz Monsters: Borreload eXcharge Dragon Link Monsters: Borreload Dragon Borreload Dragon will be in the Extra Monster Zone, while the other 3 will be next to it. When he has them on the field, they might not be able to handle Ancient Gear Howitzer when all 3 copies are equipped with Ancient Gear Magic Shield, if they deal damage, Varis will activate Imperial Order. We know what that card does, also Ancient Gear Megaton Golem has 3300 Attack Points, that’s why I’m having Varis activating Raigeki, to destroy them, then Varis can Attack directly and win the duel. That’s what Roget gets when he underestimated the power of the Knights of Hanoi. I bet you wanna see Varis crush Roget, well so do I, I’ll be doing that soon. We seen how Varis dueled The Shepherd, so that’s how he’ll be dueling Roget, but he’s not recruiting him. Let’s see what you have to say.